


Just Stay With me

by your_taxidermy



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Manga, Vampire Knight - Freeform, Writing Prompt, Yuki Cross - Freeform, zero kiryu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: PROMPT: “Just Stay With Me”





	Just Stay With me

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea to write a fic with my babies, Zero and Yuki after reading some prompts <3   
> A new style of writing... more relaxed and laid back. I hope this is good!!

Like a typical Sunday morning, Yuki rose from her bed, stretching out her muscles, feeling them relax. She checked her clock… 10:30AM.   
She relaxed in her bed, feeling the sun’s warmth hit her bed sheets, the heat sinking through and touching her skin. Lazily lying back down, she sighed, figuring a few more minutes wouldn’t end the world. Her bed was too comfortable to just leave the moment she opened her eyes. Her mind went to Zero, wondering if he was doing alright. The day didn’t feel right if she didn’t see him, she worried and her mind went to the worst possible situations. “Zero…” she thought, pushing the covers from her body. The girl made her bed and fixed any imperfections in the bedding.

She brushed her teeth and her hair, smiling at herself in the mirror, telling herself today would be a good day. Yuki was dressed in a matter of minutes and made her way out the door, making sure to close it behind her. Her dorm was quiet, the hall was empty and not a soul was to be seen or heard. She enjoyed the silence. Leaning on the wall, she thought to herself, preparing for the week ahead. Damn, school had gotten wild over the last few days. Night Students were ogled by the Day students like any other day, but this time, with the break coming up, people acted as if it’d be the last time they’d see them. Yuki didn’t mind it, as it could be entertaining at times. Maybe she’d miss it once the break started.

Yuki rolled her shoulders and began walking down the hall, waving to students as she saw them going to the main room. A day out would do her some good, she was feeling cooped up in her dorm. As she walked down the hall, she saw Zero standing by the door, his eyes looking dark, like he was thinking about something. “Zero!” she called, jogging up to him. He looked up and saw the brown-haired girl rush up to him. His face changed from a black expression to a faint smile. “Yuki-” his words fell short when she felt her arms wrap around him, gripping the back of his shoulders. His hand slowly touched her back, he held himself back. His touch was soft and gentle like he was holding a dandelion, being mindful not to blow the seeds around with a breath too sharp.

She stood on her toes to hug him, her hands glided down his shoulders as she broke the warm embrace. Zero couldn’t help but to feel warm just by her presence. “Are you alright, Yuki?” he asked, uncrossing his arms. His silver eyes lit up like a swarm of fireflies in the night when she smiled sat him. “I’m fine, Zero. I was just about to head out and get some air. I’ll be back soon and maybe… we can hang out.” she said cheerfully, her tone soft and sweet like honey. Zero nodded, his lips forming a faint smile. “I’d like that, Yuki. Be careful, alright?” he walked closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks turned rosy red when she felt his hand on her shoulder. “Of course! I’ll see you later, Zero!” she replied, her smile becoming bigger and brighter. Zero watched her walk off into the main room where she’d be vulnerable to the Night students. The thought made him annoyed, what if he wasn’t able to protect her from them?

After a bit of walking, Yuki made her way into town, watching walk their dogs and catch up with their ever-growing children. Being by herself was nice, she didn’t have to worry about anyone for a change. Yuki didn’t have any direction - she just walked the pathways, smiling to strangers as she walked by. Walking into an antique shop, she looked around, scanning the environment, looking for cute desk items she could use. Maybe a gift for Zero, he didn’t act like it but he enjoyed the small things she did for him. Letting him drink her blood wasn’t small but he was eternally grateful nonetheless. She decided to grab a few items, a little cat statue would be perfect for her room. Her hands carefully wrapped around it, holding it close to secure it. With her other hand, she grabbed a compressed rose, resting safely behind the glass in the frame. She placed the items on the checkout desk and pulled out a few dollars.

“Have a nice day, sweetie!” called the cashier as she walked out the door, she smiled and thanked him. The streets became less busy as people went for lunch. Yuki was feeling hungry herself, her mind went to the idea of eating lunch with Zero.

* * *

  
“Give me your money, bitch!” a man called from behind her, holding a knife with his hands. She froze and backed away slowly. “Sir, please calm down and-” she was cut off by the stinging pain of his knife slashing the back of her hand. She retracted and made a run for it, not bothering to look behind her. She ran as fast as she could, her heart beating like a war drum, ringing in her ears. By the time she made it back to school grounds, she was out of breath and her balance became weak. Yuki stopped running when she saw familiar faces. Zero could smell the blood, his protective instincts kicked in and he made his way to Yuki, seeing her leaning on the wall, her chest rising and falling. “Yuki! What happened?” Zero ran to her, taking her bags and putting his arm around her. Yuki looked surprised when she saw him. She leaned into him, resting her head on his arm. “I... I…” she struggled to get the words out. Zero’s eyes went dark as he pulled her closer. “Let’s go to Kaien’s.”

The two made it to the home, Zero placed the bag of items down before flicking the stove on to warm up the pot of soup. “Yuki, what happened?” he asked again, taking a seat beside her.

“It’s okay, Zero. Just… someone tried to rob me. They didn’t take anything but they slashed my hand. Zero looked down at her hand, his pulse beating in his ears. He controlled himself and grumbled. “The next time you go out, I'm coming with you,” he said flatly. What if she couldn’t protect her? The thought never left his mind…

About an hour had passed and the two ate their soup, flipping through channels, only to find shitty shows and cheesy infomercials. Yuki was already tired, having to run for her life didn’t make it much easier. Her eyes were dark and she blamed herself for what happened. When Zero got up, Yuki grabbed his hand.

**_“Just stay with me.”_** She said softly, her eyes staring at the blank screen. Zero didn’t argue.   
He sat down beside her and felt her snuggle close to him, wrapping her arms around him. “Don’t worry, Yuki. I’m here,” he whispered, holding her head to his chest. He stroked her hair and felt her breathing slow. Yuki relaxed in his arms and nuzzled his neck. “I’m sorry, Zero,” she whispered. “I just don’t want to be a burden for you.” the words replayed in his head. “Yuki… don’t say that. I will always protect you. **Always.”**


End file.
